The invention relates to light beam target practice devices and games, and more particularly to such devices employing electrical or electrostatic targets for indicating the position or location of the beam striking the target.
In the past light beam responsive targets have generally employed photocell operating devices, either alone or in banks, together with visual or audible indicators to signal "hits" and total the scores of "hits" on the target. For home use as a game or toy, as for use by children, it is often desired to provide a less expensive electrical target that is capable of providing the same or even greater enjoyment to the user but at lower cost than in the past.
For other applications, including military or police training uses, it is often desired to provide a completely "solid state" electrical or electrostatic target. Such a target may be advantageously used for precision target practice, or in games, using a precision light beam producing gun, such as a laser generator.